


El Alma en los labios

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Angst, BL, Drama, M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: Basada en la vida de Ángel Silva.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	El Alma en los labios

**Author's Note:**

> La historia esta ambientada entre 1898-1918

Desde que era muy pequeño a Anthony Stark le había interesado la literatura, desde los grandes clásicos griegos hasta los no tan conocidos. Su padre, un gran inventor del momento, no estaba muy contento con los pasos que estaba siguiendo su único hijo, pero al ver la gran sonrisa que ponía al momento de enseñarle uno de sus escritos toda sensación amarga se iba, apoyaría a su hijo en cualquier camino que él tomara.

Su madre por otro lado, no apoyaba tanto su pasión, eran de una familia humilde y necesitaban más ingresos si querían sobrevivir el mes sin ningún problema. Así que había puesto a trabajar a su hijo en todo lo que podía encontrar que tuviera un buen salario. Apesar de ello, Tony siempre encontraba un momento para escribir.

Un día, tomó el valor necesario, mandó uno de sus escritos y lo envió a un periódico para que los publicara... fracasó. El periódico al que había pedido, rechazó su obra argumentando que no tenia la edad suficiente para hacerlo al parecer sus 15 años no eran suficientes para ellos.

Cuando por fin fue mayor de edad, una editorial lo llamó para publicar su obra al extranjero y que pudiera cumplir su gran sueño, ser un escritor. Tony, no rechazó tal oferta y sus obras fueron publicadas en cada país diferente al suyo ya que al parecer sus propias raíces no apreciaban su maravillosa literatura.

Mientras escribía, empezó a trabajar en una universidad enseñando literatura, al ser reconocido internacionalmente, la institución no lo pensó tanto al momento de contratarlo. A pesar de tener tan solo 20 casi 21.

En su primer día de trabajo, lo había conocido, un chico de tan solo 15 años que apesar de ser un genio de la tecnología, había decidido tomar sus clases. Era un ángel, desde su preciosa piel blanquecina hasta sus locos cabellos chocolates que con recelo cubrían sus orejas, era un ser perfecto que en el momento de presentarse no pudo articular ni una sola palabra por culpa de aquella belleza.

Desde ese día, siempre era un buen momento para escribirle cartas y poemas solo para él, a pesar de lo incorrecto que era eso. Al principio todos sus escritos no llevaban un nombre, pero cuando lo supo, no pudo para de mencionarlo en cada momento.

Peter Parker

Ese era el nombre del ser que sin siquiera pensarlo se había adueñado de su alma.

En el primer momento que entabló una conversación con él, deseó seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida, así que después de una semanas de conocerlo y enamorarlo como se debía, le pidió ser su novio. Y el pequeño si que salió de sus labios fueron más que suficientes para tomarlo a besos.

Apesar de lo prohibido que estaba su amor, tanto por su género y su diferencia de edad, a Tony Stark no le importó, incluso arriesgaria su carrera por el menor. Lo valía, sabía que el lo valía.

Su relación era perfecto, los dos tan enamorados, los dos tan suyos... que no se esperaron ese final.

El tío de Peter, Benjamín Parker, se había enterado de la relación que tenía con el menor e hizo todo lo que hombre en ese tiempo hacía con su hija... lo encerró y le prohibió que volviera a ver al mayor. Peter estaba destrozado por lo qur había ocurrido pero cuando su tío había amenazado con destruir la carrera e incluso llevarlo preso a Tony, este se resignó y terminó con él.

Tony no se esperó aquello, el amor de su vida, su inspiración se alejaba de él... quiso olvidarlo, lo intentó en verdad pero solo logró obsesionarse.

La locura del amor lo envenenó tanto que no había noche que no lo buscaba a su casa a pedirle que vaya con él.

Le escribió miles de cartas y poemas, que para cuando se dió cuenta todos sus respaldos de tinta se habían agotado.

Agotado y con pena fue al centro de la cuidad a buscar más tinta. Ahí fue cuando lo vió, la gran promesa de amor que tanto había cruzado por su mente, ahí estaba a tan solo una cuadra, en la repisa de ese local que casi todos buscaban evitar. Tony no lo pensó demasiado, compró su ultimo bote de tinta y con determinación se dirigió aquel lugar.

(...)

La noche había llegado y la hoja estaba completamente llena de la mejor letra que uno podría imaginar, sintió por raro que sonara un ruido de guitarra y se dispuso a llegar a su destino.

_Cuando de nuestro amor_   
_La llama apasionada_   
_Dentro tu pecho amante_   
_Contemplas extinguida_   
_Ya que solo por ti_   
_La vida me es amada_   
_El día en que me faltes_   
_Me arrancaré la vida_

Caminó por las largas y oscuras noches de la cuidad, repasando su plan y leyendo de nuevo de nuevo el papel.

_Porque mi pensamiento_   
_Lleno de este cariño_   
_Que en una hora feliz_   
_Me hiciera esclavo tuyo_   
_Lejos de tus pupilas_   
_Es triste como un niño_   
_Que se duerme soñando_   
_Con tu acento de arrullo_

Llegó a su destino y lo primero que recibió fue a un disgustado hombre mayor que solo lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

—¿No tienes respeto por ti mismo? No es no chico, vete antes de saque el arma.

-—No es eso Señor Parker... yo quiero despedirme, solo verlo una ultima vez.  
—¿Te ira?

—-Si señor.

-—¿ Volverás?

-—No señor...

_Para envolverte en besos_   
_Quisiera ser el viento_   
_Y quisiera ser todo_   
_Lo que tu mano toca_   
_Ser tu sonrisa ser_   
_Hasta tu mismo aliento_   
_Para poder estar_   
_Más cerca de tu boca_

_Perdona si no tengo_   
_Palabras con que pueda_   
_Decirte la inefable_   
_Pasión que me devora_

Al tenerlo frente a el de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con gran amor, lo beso y lo amó aun más de lo que anteriormente lo había hecho. Le pidió por última vez que escapara con él. El menor rechazó y el lo aceptó.

-—Solo... espero que te guste.

-— ¿Escribiste para mi?

—-Siempre escribo para ti Pet.

_Para expresar mi amor_   
_Solamente me queda_   
_Rasgarme el pecho amada_   
_Y en tus manos de seda_   
_Dejar mi palpitante_   
_Corazón que te adora_

Y comenzó. Recitó todas las estrofas de su poema con todo el amor que tenía por el castaño y cuando casi llegó al final.

Tomo un respiro y llevo su mano a su bolsillo

-—El día en que me faltes...

Tomó el objeto y los nervios de Peter se alertaron de tal manera que se quedó paralizado por completo.

-—Me arrancaré la vida.

Y un gran estruendo inundó el lugar.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola aquí Kurumi con un one-shot, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ya vieron end game?
> 
> Espero que si tranquilas no haré spoiler... les esperaré.
> 
> Bueno ya saben comenten, voten o solo lean... igual las amó tres millones :')


End file.
